


confusing feeling part II

by avengerskye



Series: Confusing Feelings [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hope activated her vampire side, they're older here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye
Summary: The girls meet again after four years apart.ON HOLD
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Confusing Feelings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590217
Comments: 48
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> So nobody was happy with the end of confusing feelings, so I decided to write a part two!
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

Hope walks through the halls of the Salvatore school for the first time in a little more than 4 years. The halls still feel a lot like home, and nothing has changed. She remembers the day she left the school. It was almost a year after her graduation. They defeated Malivore, and Hope was no longer a student, so it was time for her to go. Alaric had tried to make her stay, offering her a job and all, but Hope refused. Instead, she spent the last 4 years travelling, learning, searching… 

A young boy walks in Hope's direction, and the Mikaelson girl quickly stops him. "Hi, my name is Hope. I'm looking for Josie Saltzman, do you happen to know where I could find her?"

"Uh… Professor Saltzman should be in her class, I guess." He hesitates before adding something. "Are you… are you Hope Mikaelson?"

"Yeah, I am." Hope answers a bit awkwardly.

The boy's eyes widen with awe. "Are serious? I can't believe it! You're like totally my hero. My name is Oliver. I can show you the way to Professor Saltzman's class if you want."

Oliver's words take a long time to settle in Hope's brain. Her? His hero? A small smile plays on Hope's lips, maybe the name Mikaelson wouldn't always be associated with evil after all. 

"It'd be really nice of you to show me the way."

"Okay, follow me it's this way!" He starts walking fast. "Sorry I'm a bit in a rush, I have to get to my next class after this. It's funny cause I have New History next class, and we're learning about you and the supersquad defeating Malivore. New History is my favorite subject, it's really fascinating."

Hope gives him a smile. "I'm sure it is."

"Is it true that you had to activate your vampire side to kill Malivore for good? My friend Lily thinks it's not true, but I think it is."

Suddenly, Hope feels a little uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah, it's true."

"I knew it! Did you get to keep your magic, or is it gone?"

"I still have it." 

"Cool! Did you make your daylight ring yourself then?"

As soon as Oliver mentions the ring, Hope's right hand immediately goes to play with the ring on her left hand. She smiles to herself as she thinks back to the moment she received the ring.

"No, a friend made it for me."

"Oh really? Look, we're there! It's Professor Saltzman's class."

Curiosity gets the best of Hope. "What does she teaches?"

"Spells 101, it's for the kids." Oliver answers with a shrug, before knocking on the door.

Hope feels the nervousness settle in. She hasn't seen Josie in 4 years, they didn't even talk. She quickly gets the chance to see her favorite brunette. Josie's hair is longer than it was when they were in school. The brunette waves fall freely on Josie's shoulder. She doesn't get to see much more, because Josie opens the door. Hope is on the side, and Josie doesn't see her right away.

"Hi Oliver, can I help you?" Josie says with the same warm smile she always had.

"Hi Professor Saltzman! I'm not the one that's looking for you actually." Oliver reaches for Hope's wrist and gently pulls her in Josie's view. Hope smiles awkwardly. "It's Hope Mikaelson! She asked for you, so I guided her here. I should go now, I'm already late for my class."

Josie is clearly in shock as soon as her eyes fall on Hope. The auburn haired girl can see the questions in the eyes of the brunette. When Oliver says her name, Hope can see Josie's eyes flicker to him, only to fall on her again.

"Wait, Oliver. I'll make you a note for M. Brown, so you won't get detention."

Josie turns around and quickly writes something down on a piece of paper. She comes back and hands the paper to the blond boy.

"Thank you so much!" He turns to Hope. "Miss Mikaelson, it was an honor to meet you. My friends won't believe me!"

"Thanks for your help Oliver." Hope answers with a smile before ruffling his hair.

He smiles one last time before starting to sprint down the hall.

"No running in the halls!" Josie calls out. 

Oliver immediately stops, he shoots them a sheepish smile and then disapears around the corner. When she can no longer see the boy, Hope looks back at Josie. Hope sees something strange and unfamilliar in Josie's eyes, and it makes her feel uneasy. 

"Hi Josie." Hope tries with a smile.

"I think we should talk in my classroom." Josie says instead of greeting Hope. She opens the door wider, letting Hope in and then closing it behind her. "You leave without saying goodbye, don't even call and then you come back to say 'hi'?

Hope turns around to face Josie again. The brunette has her arms crossed in a defensive manner, and she looks mad. Still, Hope smiles as she finally gets too have a good look at her friend. Josie looks more beautiful than ever. She looks older, more mature and definitely a little hotter. 

"I thought it'd be a good start." Hope says.

"You were in contact with my dad. You called him regularly actually. You even sent him some of your blood for our emergency kits." Josie takes two steps closer, slowly closing the distance between them. "I didn't even get a single call."

"I couldn't call you." Hope says, tension filling her body. "It was too hard."

Josie takes another step and uncrosses her arms, there's barely space between them now. "Why?"

"I missed you too much. If I'd hear your voice, I would have come back in a heart beat. What I was doing was way too important, I couldn't give it up." Hope lifts her hand and gently pushes Josie's hair behind her back. "I asked about you. Everytime I talked to your dad, I asked about you." Hope sees something shift in Josie's eyes.

Josie's gaze flicker from Hope's eyes to her lips, only to come back to her eyes. "Are you single, Hope?"

Hope barely has time to nod before Josie pulls her in a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I decided to do this one in five parts, instead of three. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this one.

Hope is surprised by the kiss Josie pulled her in, but she's quick to respond. Soon enough, her hands are in Josie's hair while the brunette's hands are on her waist. Josie gently guides Hope until the shorter girl is sitting on her desk. Hope is surprised by Josie's boldness. As soon as she's sitting on the desk, Josie's things start to fall off. Hope makes a move to pull away and gather them, but Josie is quick to stop and pull her in another kiss. That's when Hope realizes what is happening, Josie is avoiding a conversation. For a moment, Hope debates with herself. Should she just let this happening? Or should she stop Josie? It's only when Josie's hands start to wander along her body, and the brunette's mouth goes from Hope's mouth to her neck, that the Mikaelson girl decides they have to stop. Hope's hands leave the brunette's hair, and fall to her shoulders. With a gentle, but firm push, Hope stops what they're doing.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, because I am, believe me, but we should talk." Hope says as she tries to catch her breath.

Josie frowns and almost looks angry. "What if I don't wanna talk?"

Hope frowns too. She's trying to read Josie, but the brunette clearly changed a lot more than physically in 4 years. "We avoided talking in the past and we didn't get far. A burnt room, and two broken hearts."

Josie pulls away abruptly and lets out a humorless chuckle as she turns her back to Hope. She walks to the center of the room, and doesn't turn around when she speaks. "Yeah, right. Let's not do anything then. Go back to whatever was more important than staying here with your friends."

"I can't." Hope says, pushing the hurt she feels by Josie's words. "I already found what I was looking for."

"Oh yeah, what was it?"

"I found a way to stop the Merge." Hope says very casually, knowing full well it would get Josie's attention.

Josie stops dead in her tracks. Hope can clearly see the tension filling the younger girl. Josie turns around to face her, and stares for a couple of seconds. Hope's not sure if Josie is trying to find a lie, or if she's simply trying to keep her calm.

"What?"

"You heard me. I found the only real way to stop the Merge."

Josie is taken aback, her expression is guarded, yet interested. She crosses her arms and takes a step towards Hope who is still sitting on the desk.

"How? My parents spent years trying to find a way and they found nothing. How did  _ you _ find something?"

"My aunt Freya knows a lot of things about covens and curses. I figured that if I found why your coven was cursed, and by who, then we could find a way to stop it. I found the last witch of the coven that cursed yours. She's here with me, and she's willing to help."

Josie uncrosses her arms, and her eyes are full of excitement. "Did you tell my parents? And Lizzie?"

"I didn't tell anyone, except for you." Hope says, hopping down the desk. "You were the first one I wanted to tell. Actually, I wanted to get you all in a room and tell you at the same time, but you didn't really leave me a choice." Hope reaches for Josie's hands and pulls her closer. "I'm sorry I didn't say a thing before I left. I know I was wrong to keep it from you."

Josie takes her hands back, and steps away from Hope. "Let's not do this now."

"Josie, I… I did it for you. I know I messed up, but-"

Josie quickly cuts her off. "I'm willing to listen, but not now. Hope, my birthday is in a week."

Hope nods and sighs. "I know, and I hate that it took me this long to finally settle everything and get Leah here." Hope stops talking when her phone notifies her she received a text. She quickly reads it, and when she puts the phone back in her pocket, Josie is looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "It's Leah, she's wondering what's taking me so long."

Josie nods. "Maybe we should all meet up in my parents' office."

"Sure, I'll go get Leah, and you get your family."

"Yeah."

Hope smiles at Josie one last time, and the brunette has a hard time not to reciprocrate it. The Mikaelson girl walks to the door, and just as she opens it, Josie stops her.

"Is there something between you two?"

Hope turns her face to look at Josie, a confused frown on her face. "Who?"

"You and Leah."

"Didn't we already establish that I am single?" 

With one last smirk thrown at Josie, Hope walks out of the classroom. Just like that, she misses the fond smile Josie doesn't forces herself to hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it's short. Honestly, I think that all chapters will be short. 
> 
> So, what did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the rating of this fic to mature and added some tags. I'm warning you, there'll be smut in the future!

"Josie, could you just look at me?" Hope says as she walks into Josie's room after closing the door behind her.

They spent nearly four hours talking about what is gonna happen and how, and when. Everyone looked excited and hopeful, and for a moment it made Hope forget just how much Josie ressented her. It kinda felt like a slap in the face when Josie left the room without so much as a glance towards Hope when they were done for the night. Hope swallowed the hurt and kept her head high, but Lizzie saw right through it. The blonde twin practically pushed Hope out of the room, and told her to just go and fix it. So that's what Hope is trying to do. She's standing in the middle of Josie's room after knocking on the brunette's door. Josie looked less than pleased when she saw her at the door. The Saltzman girl turned around and walked to her desk, but she left her door open, so Hope took it as some kind of invitation to come in. 

Josie rummages through some papers on her desk. "I'm busy."

"You're being childish."

Josie freezes for a second, she still doesn't look at Hope. "Funny, I thought that too when you ran away."

"I told you why I did it." Hope says as she walks closer. 

"No, you didn't say the whole truth." Josie argues as she finally turns around to face Hope.

Hope clenches her jaw as she holds Josie's gaze. "What do you want me to say?"

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Josie's eyes burn into Hope's soul.

"Why do you need me to say it so bad?"

"Because then it would mean I didn't suffer for nothing."

Hope closes her eyes. "Okay." She takes a deep breath. "Landon died and it was for good. I was grieving and you were there for me. We got closer and closer. I was falling for you when I was supposed to be grieving. I hated myself for it, so I left." Hope takes a couple of steps closer to Josie, leaving barely no space between them. "It wasn't the right time back then. It couldn't be, I was hurting and my feelings for you were so confusing." She places a lock of brunette hair behind Josie's ear and then softly carress her cheek with the back of her hand. "It could be the right time now, if you still want it."

Josie closes her eyes and tears spill on her cheeks. Hope gently pulls her in a tight embrace, letting Josie's feelings get out. She rubs gentle circles on Josie's back, and the brunette's hold gets tighter. Hope can feel how Josie is tightly holding her shirt in her fists, and how her tears are soaking her shirt, but the Mikaelson girl doesn't mind. She closes her eyes and lets herself feel every little touch. Somehow she never thought she'd get this again. Holding Josie as close as she possibly could. After a long moment, Josie calms down, but she doesn't pull away. 

"I didn't think we'd have our time anymore." Josie says.

Josie's voice is so small and vulnerable that it breaks Hope's heart. The auburn haired girl pulls away and takes Josie's face in both of her hands, making the brunette look at her right in the eyes.

"It's our time, and I won't let anybody take it away from us. Not even us."

As gently as she can, Hope leans in and captures Josie's lips with hers. It's the first time she initiates a kiss between them, and it feels perfect. Josie's full lips against her own, Josie's hands on her waist, Josie's smell in her nose… Nothing could ever compare. After a couple of seconds of kissing, Hope deepens the kiss. Their tongues meet and there's a brief battle, but Hope quickly lets Josie take the lead. It's not long after that, that Josie tugs on her jacket. Hope lets her take it off, and butterflies flutter in her stomach as she anticipates what's to come. She's proven right when Josie pulls away for a second.

"Hope…" Josie takes the hem of Hope's shirt in her hands before looking back in the eyes of the Mikaelson girl. "Do you-"

"Yes.

There's no more hesitation when Josie takes Hope's shirt off. The brunette takes a couple of seconds to look at Hope. Abs, of course Hope has abs. She's dreamed about this so many times in her life, and now she could finally experience it. Josie hooks her fingers in the hem of Hope's jeans and gently pulls her closer. When their lips meet again, the kiss is way more sensual than it's been before. Hope doesn't even try to fight for dominance this time, she completely submits to Josie's will. The auburn haired girl does reach for Josie's shirt though, only for her hand to be gently pushed away.

"No." Josie says as she breaks the kiss. "Let me touch you."

Hope frowns. "But-"

"I promise you'll get to touch me, but not today."

Hope is confused by Josie's behavior, but she does as she's told, afraid to upset Josie. So she let's herself be pushed to the bed. When the back of Hope's knees touch the bed, Josie stops. She looks Hope straight in the eyes as she undoes the button of her jeans. As she does so, Josie's fingers grazes Hope's stomach and that simple touch makes Hope shiver in anticipation. Josie notices, but she keeps going, never breaking her focus. The brunette doesn't break eye contact as she kneels in front of Hope. The Mikaelson girl holds her breath as Josie slides her jeans down. When they're finally off, Josie kisses one of Hope's thigh. The kiss makes Hope close her eyes and and lean her head back.

Josie's mouth overs the skin she just kissed. "Lie on the bed Hope."

Josie pulls away and waits patiently for Hope to lie down. Hope opens her eyes and looks down at Josie before just lying down on the bed. Whatever was coming next, she couldn't wait to experience that. Soon, Josie lies on top of Hope, carefull not to crush the older girl. As soon as Josie lies on top of her, Hope sighs.

"Why are you denying me to feel your skin on mine?" Hope asks carefully. 

Josie bites her lip, deep in thoughts. "Fine, I'll take my shirt and pants off, but no touching. Tonight is all about me touching you."

Hope huffs. "Fine."

Josie sits up, and quickly takes her shirt off. Hope's eyes slowly travels around Josie's body. How could someone just look so soft? Everything about Josie looked soft, her shoulders, her stomach, her breasts… Hope couldn't wait to be allowed to just explore it. Josie gets off of Hope and lies down next to her for a couple of seconds, just the time it takes her to take her pants off. Then Josie's on top of Hope again. The auburn haired girl raises her hands to put them on Josie's hips, but then she stops.

"Can I put my hands somewhere?"

Josie smiles softly and nods. She takes Hope's hands in hers and puts them just where Hope was about to put them seconds ago. Oh, how Hope was right. Josie's skin was so soft under her slightly calloused hands. Josie leans in and kisses Hope's jaw, then her neck. There, she kisses, nips and even gently bites down. Hope tries her hardest not to tighten her hold on Josie, and it proves to be difficult. She has to remind herself time and time again that Josie is human, she's fragile. But that thought led to another, and soon enough Hope felt the familiar signs of thirst. Hope gently pushes Josie to the side and at vampire speed, she runs in a corner of the room. There she sits down and tries to calm herself. Josie sits up in bed and watches Hope. The Mikaelson girl is hugging her knees to her chest, and her face is hidden as her forehead lies on her knees. Josie wants to just go over there and hug Hope, but she knows it's probably not a good idea, so she stays on the bed and helplessly watches. Suddenly, she faintly hears Hope whispering some things. Josie's curiousity gets the best of her, and soon she's slowly walking closer to Hope. 

"... wanna hurt Josie. You don't wanna hurt Josie. You-"

Josie's eyes widen as she realizes Hope is actually talking herself out of harming her. She almost forgot about Hope's vampire side being activated now. She decides to get closer, maybe she could ground Hope. Show her she's not afraid. Show her that she trusts her. Hope's head snaps up and it makes Josie stop. The outline of Hope's eyes is dark, and black veins are surrounding them. They look each other in the eyes for a couple of seconds, and in the blink of an eye, Hope disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I almost wrote smut there, but then I thought... let's make them wait a little while longer. 
> 
> I promise it won't be angsty for long! Like they're totally talking it out next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> So it's been a long time since I updated this, but here it is! Next chapter is gonna be the last.
> 
> Enjoy!

Josie is like a 100% sure Hope is actively avoiding her. It's been three days since Hope nearly lost control when they tried having sex. The tribrid is still roaming in the school, helping whenever she can, but as soon as Josie walks into a room, Hope suddenly disappears. The only time Hope stays is when they discuss or prepare things for the Merge. Deep down, Josie understands why Hope is taking her distances, but it still hurts like a bitch. They were on the verge of being together. After all those years, all the pining, all the missed opportunities, they could have been happy. But Hope's new condition as a vampire was proving to be a new bump in their road. This time, Josie was determined to get past it though. She wouldn't give up on her story with Hope. They were finally getting there.

"We should ask Hope to help for the spell." Lizzie suggest with her arms crossed and a frown.

"I'll go get her!" Josie quickly volunteers. 

Most people in the room give her weird looks, but she doesn't care. Josie quickly leaves the room and goes straight to Hope's room. The tribrid is sleeping in the same room she alwars occupied, Alaric never found it in himself to let another student reside in it. After all, the Salvatore school is Hope's home, and she deserves a room in it for whenever she wants to spend time there. When Josie is standing outside of Hope's room, she suddenly feels nervous. Maybe she should just give more time for Hope to cope with what happened. Was she being clingy? The brunette shakes her head, and quickly knocks on the door. Now or never.

Leah opens the door and smiles a little when she sees Josie. "Hey Jo's."

"Hi Leah." Josie says back. "Is Hope here? I really need to speak to her."

Leah hesitates a couple of seconds but then she shakes her head. "She went outside to run… Last night. She didn't come back."

Josie's eyes widen as the worry invades her. "What? And you tell me just now. What if something happened, or if she's hurt? Do you think she ran away? Oh my god, what if-"

"You have a wonderful imagination Josie." 

The Saltzman girl turns around to face none other than Hope Mikaelson. The tribrid looks tired, something that rarely happens. Her hair is a mess, there's bags under her eyes and her clothes are kinda dirty. 

"I just needed to clear my mind, and it took longer than I thought it would." Hope decides to explain before walking closer to Josie. "Do you wanna talk?"

Josie takes a deep breath to calm herself and nods. "Yes, I'd like that."

Hope smiles genuinely and then walks to her room, and Josie follows closely behind. 

"Do you mind if I take a shower before?" Hope says with a shy smile.

"Of course not." Josie replies with a comforting smile.

Hope turns to Leah. "Did you have plans? Or…"

The girl rolls her eyes and groans. "Fine! I'm out of your hair. You're lucky I actually made friends here Mikaelson!" 

Hope and Josie silently watch as Leah storms out of the room. Then they share a laughter as soon as they're alone.

"She's such a drama queen." Josie says.

Hope chuckles and nods. "Yeah, sorry about her."

Josie shakes her head. "Don't be. She's gonna save mine and Lizzie's lives, I think I can put up with some outbursts."

Hope smiles and nods, then she goes to her desk and gets some new clothes out of it. 

"It won't take long, I promise." 

"Take your time Hope."

Another nod and then Hope disappears in the bathroom. Josie takes that time to look around Hope's room, but then she quickly realizes that it didn't change from the last time she was there. Hope has been absent for a couple of years. She abruptly left, and her room was never touched again until she came back. There's still the pictures Landon and Josie hanged on the wall, and all the decorations they put together for the tribrid. Josie's heart aches painfully in memory of the boy. She looks down and lets herself feel the loss of her friend, before going to sit on Hope's bed. Soon after she sits down, Hope gets out of the bathroom. Josie watches with a fond smile as the auburn haired girl shyly walks to sit on the bed with her. With her hair still wet, and a clean face, Hope is more beautiful than ever.

"Stop looking at me like that… You're gonna make me blush." Hope says, avoiding Josie's eyes.

"I can't help it. I've been in love with you for most of my life and now I finally get to look at you freely."

Hope's eyes finally meet hers. "I've been in love with you too, for so long."

Josie nods, and decides to change the subject of their conversation. "I don't like when you run away."

Hope looks away again. "I know. I'm sorry I ran three years ago, but I'm not sorry I ran three night ago." The auburn haired girl turns her head to meet Josie's confused eyes again. "Hurting you… I couldn't deal with it."

"You wouldn't have hurt me."

Hope lets out a dark chuckle. "Oh, yes, I would have. I wanted to sink my teeth into your neck so bad Josie, you have no idea how tempting it was. I still want it, and I think I'll always have to deal with this burning sensation of thirst around you."

"Don't you dare tell me we should keep our distances. I swear Hope, it would be the last time you ask for space." Josie says before gently taking Hope's face in her hands. "You're so brave all the time Hope, be brave for us now. Please, I'm begging you."

Hope's eyes fill with tears. She lifts her hands and places them on each of Josie's arm, keeping them in place. Then without warning she leans in and captures Josie's lips with hers. She doesn't let Josie react, she kisses with force and need. The brunette quickly catches on though, and soon the kisses are being reciprocated. Their tongues meet and explore each other. Hope gently climbs into Josie's laps, pulling them even closer than before. Just as things start to get heated, Josie pushes Hope away as a thought strikes her. 

"Shit! Lizzie and my parents are waiting for us to perform a spell that will help to take down the Merge. I totally forgot."

Hope groans, but then she stands up from Josie's lap. 

"Do we get to continue tonight?"

Josie's smile is the biggest it's been in years. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know you're waiting for smut, but I swear it happens next chapter.
> 
> Don't be angry at me.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
